Two Worlds
by Emmanuella Sinclair
Summary: In order to restore the race of Nephilim, Angel Raziel has decided to collide past and future. He will offer a chance to the three young Shadowhunters, who so desperately desire a reason to live, by testing their strength and determination. Also, can Jem be capable of holding himself together with the Yin Fin running low and a girl who he found himself fancy for? REVISED


**NOTE: **Two Worlds revised. I had to find a newer approach to the story for certain reasons. Sorry for the confusion.

**P.S: **The cover photo does not belong to me, I do not own it. The artwork belongs to CROvalentina at . Also, I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's works, I only own my characters and ideas. lol. As you read, you may comment with your perspectives but keep negativity to yourselves, I don't mind criticism but please criticize in a fashion that is still respectful to others. Thank you for choosing to read Two Worlds. :)

**TWO WORLDS****  
**_By: Emmanuella Sinclair_****

Prologue__

Somewhere in the distant future...

_**We were appointed as warriors to control the Shadow World that we inhabit in, along as to control the demons and Downworlders we share it with. It is our goal to maintain peace with both Shadow and mundane worlds, by protecting the innocent lives within them. It is our prime duty that makes us who we are, that gives us reason to what we stand for, what makes us great and powerful and proud. For over thousands of years our ancestors have fought over demonic forces diligently, adjusting and making civilization secretly, creating alliances, laws, and leaders. It was without them, without the first Shadowhunter – Johnathan – we wouldn't exist in today's society...**_She stopped writing to look up at her pen, which have seem to stop registering ink. She shook it and banged the tip of it on the palm of her hand then brought it back down to her lap and started to scribble violently on the piece of paper, in hopes of ink to emerge. Unfortunately, to her dismay, it was out. Sighing she tossed the useless writing utensil aside then stuffed a hand down one of her pants pockets for another pen.

"Outta ink, Gail?"

"Urgh, yeah...", she said as she struggled through another pocket.

"I think Logan has a spare for ya..." He crawled over on his knees towards the sleeping Logan. Quietly, the boy with experienced fingers, drew a pen out of Logan's front jacket pocket. He crawled back over to Gail and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks, Aiden, you're a life saver." Gail whispered, taking the pen from Aiden with a warm smile.

He chuckled, "If only more thought that way..." He took a twig and went back to poking at the logs of their fireplace.__

  
Gail pushed down on the top of the pen, making a click, and continued writing. _**Though unfortunately, our very existence are considered endangered. We no longer have two worlds weighted upon our hands. We no longer control and fight over demons and Downworlders alike. We no longer have numbers, power, and strength so great. We no longer maintain peace and equip protection to those who desperately need it. We no longer contain the reputation that our forefathers have passed forth to us. We are no longer dust and shadow but extinct warriors, a diminishing and dying race. The very name of our existence are not in the slightest bit intimidating nor threatening and have merely been forgotten in time. Everything we once was has been destroyed: our capital, our homeland, our institutes, our archives. Everyday we are humiliated and tormented from beings who look upon the marks we bare on our skins. Everyday we suffer and battle for survival in the streets and alleys like rats, with no home. The only thing we have left from the genocide is: the Shadowhunter gear we wear, the weapons we have stored, the technology we conducted, the marks on our skins and the memories we still hold dear.**_ _**Nevertheless, no matter the lack of our numbers, we still fight in hopes of one day taking back what use to be ours! For seventeen years we've been alive and for ten years we have struggled. There is no way in hell, we are going to give up for what we've already started! We won't stop until we have met the final days of our lives! No matter how long it may be! I – Abigail – and my two friends – Aiden Wayland and Logan Lightwood – are the only remainders left of the next generation of Nephilim, and more than likely, we are the last...**_Gail put her pen down, staring at the scribbles of words she had let flow from her mind and into her Journal. She stretched her arms out and took to cracking and popping her fingers, her hands feeling a lot more better when she did so, after the amount of writing she had prompted. Gail felt a lot more relieved and less stressful when she would write down her thoughts and perspectives for the day. She closed her journal and stuffed it in her knapsack then laid back against the far wall of the alley way. The place captured the most utter of darkness but considering the sun had gone down and the gleaming stars appeared, she couldn't protest. Besides, they all preferred being in the shadows anyway. Gail felt uncomfortable as she sat on the concrete ground. She found a candy wrapper stuck to her boot as she noticed garbage piled everywhere around the alley from overly stuffed dumpsters, which also made the place wreak and smell horrible. But this was the only place available to settle for the night.

"Aiden." Gail whispered, but the boy had already fallen asleep as he laid his back against the side of a dumpster. The fire upfront of her flickered and danced with sparks of yellow and orange, playing shadows on his angular face.

She turned to look at the other boy, Logan, who was laying on the ground with his arms crossed around him who obviously was cold when he had fallen asleep. She sighed as she looked up at the stars, shame and grief fell upon her like a tidal wave and she immediately began to fall tears. This was how they lived, everyday, with no place to go and nobody who wanted them around. No money, no food, they just traveled by day finding ways to still fight off demons and downworlders who broke the law. But every time they tried or succeeded, it wouldn't matter, it never did. Sometimes she wondered why the three of them kept trying, what was the point. How can three Shadowhunters possibly restore the Nephilim race when there was only three of them left in the world. Gail wiped her alligator tears but her sobs couldn't be calmed. Looking up at the stars she wondered what God may think, what Angel Raziel may think, what their ancestors and dead parents may think of them. They were abandoned and they were left to die like the rest. No matter how hard they may try, Gail truly believed, that there existence really has gone futile...

__


End file.
